the day they found her
by alexlikeschicken
Summary: What if scully and mulder found a little girl? But what if she had dark secrets? This is my first fic and is a one shot unless you want me to continue I am a shipper but there are no sippy moments.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own scully and mulder but I do own Katherine. Scully and mulder belong to Chris Carter and the 1013 productions

The day they found her

By alexa9935

The day they found her she was in a basement covered in blood and all Special Agent Dana Scully and her partner Fox Mulder could think about was the fact that she was only 12 years old. The pair had seen many gruesome things over the years but as soon as they found her, the little girl clung to Scully for her dear life.

All she kept on saying was, " I'm sorry he...he… he wanted to hurt me and I… I had to… I'm sorry."

The little girl cried until she felt dehydrated. Which for her only took minutes due to the fact she was held against her will in that dark and cold basement by herself. When Mulder say that she stopped he felt so much pain to see a girl around the age Samantha had been when she was taken.

Mulder told the girl, in the most soothing voice she had ever heard, "What's your name, sweetie? My name is Fox" Only letting the girl call him that to see if he could make her smile.

She ducked her head and giggled a little at the thought of his name and said, " My name is Katherine Samantha Cole. I live in Washington, DC. Most people call me Sammy. Is your name really Fox or is that a joke?" Scully smiled at that last question.

"No joke my mom thought that a he should call her only son Fox." Mulder replied with a smile.

"Who are you then?" Sammy asked pointing at Scully.

"Oh that's my friend Scully we both work with the FBI." Mulder forgot that she was just a child when he responded.

"Fox is your mom friends with her mom because you both have very odd names?"

At that both Scully and Mulder both laughed at.

Scully the said, " My name is Dana but _Fox_ here likes to call me after my last name, Scully." She put an emphasis on his first name since she rarely called him by it.

After Sammy got dressed in the hospital gown, with the help of scully, Sammy felt as if she trusted the two agents with her fell in love with them instantly. But she knew she had to tell them that her parents weren't alive. Not even her friends knew she was living alone. She had always walked into school with a bright smile on her face.

"Dana, can I tell you something it's a very big secret I can't keep any longer?" Sammy felt as if scully was gonna say no.

"Yea, of course sweetie, what's wrong?" Scully said a little worried.

"A couple moths ago before the man took me my parents died and they killed themselves actually the left me a note saying they were sorry. But I couldn't tell anyone so I had to keep it a secret...I'm sorry I lied...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… just please don't send me back… please Dana." Sammy started to cry and scully held her in her arms all scully could think was, _why has she been put through so much she is too young? God, why must you put this upon her she is so sweet and kind? What has she done to deserve this?_

With that she looks at the little girl in her arms and vows to keep her safe. While she whisper into Sammy's hair, "I would never send you back. You have done nothing wrong." scully kisses Sammy on the forehead and keeps her in her arms until Sammy I'd sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter and this is set about eight hours after they found Sam.**

"Hey Scul-" Mulder was interrupted by Scully shushing him. That's when he saw Sam in Scully's arms and how Scully looked as if she had been crying. He whispered this time cautious of the twelve-year-old in Scully's arms.

"Mulder… she just… she told me her parents… they killed themselves and… and she was living on her own… Mulder she was left on her own." Scully whispered with tear streaming down her face.

Mulder knew what was wrong, Sam reminded her of Emily. She had no parents and Mulder and Scully were there to help. He knew that they would have to do something about her living arrangements and he really wanted to help her. And he knew without a doubt that Scully wanted to help.

She always did. Especially with children, she was so good with them. He hated the fact that her chance to have them was taken from her. She would, without a doubt, make the best mother out there.

"Scully… will she be alright?... will… will you be alright?"He asked hesitantly.

"She… I don't know… she probably feels rejected… and unloved… I wish I could do more to help her… but I can't… Mulder she was so scared that If she told me I would send her back to that…that rat hole."

By the time she ended she was crying so hard.

Mulder went to Scully's side and swallowed her with his arms. She willingly dove into them with Sam in between them. Mulder had never seen Scully so shaken up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then they gazed at each other. Mulder leaned down close to her lips and Scully took one finally breath before she closed the distance.

She felt so safe in his embrace and she didn't want to detach their lips from one another but the girl in Scully's arms was starting to wake up. And with that he gave her one last chaste peck. To others that may have been to little, but to them it was the world.

"Dana, Fox, are you here?" Sam asked in the smallest voice not trying to open her eyes.

"Yeah, we're here baby. Are you okay? Did we wake you?" Scully didn't noticed she called the girl baby, neither did Mulder. Sam did, but she was happy for the first time in months since her parents died and she was taken.

"You didn't I just felt sorta sick." She responded.

"You want me to get you some water?" Mulder asked.

"Would you? Please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

While Mulder left she used this to her advantage.

"Dana, did you just KISS Fox?!" in a hushed yell with a cheeky grin.

"You saw us?" Scully asked already knowing the answer.

"YES… ohmygod this is sooooooo cool. Are you like a couple now? You should. I see the gazes you give each other.

"I don't know if we are one… and I do not gaze at Mulder." She told the giggly 12 year old with her signature eyebrow raise.

"shhhh! He's coming!" Sam whispered yelled.

"Here Sam, you feeling better? I could hear you giggling. Can I know what's so funny… or is it one of those girl things?" Mulder asked with a smirk.

"MULDER! It is something only me and Sam can know. Maybe I'll tell you when you can spell neuropsychiatric without pausing." Scully said as a joke.

" N-E-U-R-O-P-S-Y-C-H-I-A-T-R-I-C" He said with the biggest shit eating grin ever.

"Fine. You win But I will tell you later" Scully said.

" Fine I'm looking foward to it." Mulder said. "Why did you chose neuropsychiatric for me to spell out?"

"Uh, well, because it was the longest word I could think of at that moment." Scully said, not really knowing why she had chosen that word herself.

Sam sat there just smiling goofily. At that moment Mulder knew something was up.

"What's wrong with Sam she hasn't stopped smiling since I walked in here?" Mulder whispered to Scully.

"She may have.. uh seen us…kissing?"

 **Sorry for it being a cliff hanger but I have had the worst case of writers block.**


End file.
